


O Bruxo da Torre  & O Belo Não Tão Adormecido

by Kunogi_Haruyuki



Series: Extra Maleficent Fairytales [English & Portugês] [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunogi_Haruyuki/pseuds/Kunogi_Haruyuki
Summary: Victor Nikiforov é um bruxo maléfico que, após fazer travessuras que quase causaram uma tragédia quando criança, foi amaldiçoado por sua própria mãe a ficar preso em uma grande torre para sempre. E então, depois de anos em uma monótona vida, Victor acidentalmente acaba encontrando algo que o faz mudar de repente. Ele encontrou… um programa de rádio na internet que vai ao ar nas noites de segunda-feira.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Extra Maleficent Fairytales [English & Portugês] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099424
Kudos: 2





	1. O Bruxo da Torre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Witch of The Tower & The Not So Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978782) by [Kunogi_Haruyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunogi_Haruyuki/pseuds/Kunogi_Haruyuki). 



> Here is it! Both Rapunzel/ Sleeping Beauty AU will be posted today!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. Follow @eiennosekai on Instagram to see my future arts and YOI related photos.

Mais um dia monótono na vida do bruxo Victor Nikiforov, que começa quando ele acorda na hora que ele quer, faz o que ele quer e vai dormir quando quer. Com certeza muitos ficariam invejosos por uma vida dessas, e no início, ele até gostou de não ser forçado a fazer nada. Isso até ele perceber que ele também não poderia fazer o que ele quisesse. 

Acontece que a torre que ele está vivendo possui um encantamento que não permite que ninguém dentro dela consiga sair, colocado pela mãe dele, a Grande Bruxa Lília, por causa de travessuras que ele fez no passado, onde ele e o irmão mais novo dele acidentalmente amaldiçoaram um príncipe recém nascido anos atrás. O desgraçado do irmão dele conseguiu escapar da fúria da Grande Bruxa, e Victor, que acabou adquirindo a fama de maléfico, foi punido severamente por ela.

Obviamente ela conseguiu encontrar o filho mais novo dela, Yuri, e o puniu com as tarefas de trazer comida e coisas que Victor deseja. E obviamente, ele está se aproveitando disso para punir o irmão mais novo com pedidos bizarros e extravagantes.

Como por exemplo, o grande espelho que está na parede, onde um homem pálido, usando maquiagem e roupas escuras e purpurinadas, está o ignorando completamente enquanto assiste algo no celular dele. Victor, apesar de estar curioso com o que seu espelho está assistindo atentamente, não consegue nenhuma pista porque ele está usando fones de ouvido e o espelho esconde o telefone sempre que nota o bruxo se aproximar.

**…**

"Espelho, espelho meu. Poderia me dizer o que você estava vendo?" Victor pergunta, quando nota que finalmente o espelho retira os fones de ouvido e bota o aparelho para carregar. 

"Nada de importante." Georgi, o espelho, responde após dar um longo bocejo.

E novamente o espelho pendura na moldura uma placa com as palavras  _ 'Fui dormir. Volto mais tarde.' _ antes de desaparecer de vez, fazendo o bruxo rolar os olhos e soltar um longo suspiro, frustrado por mais uma tentativa fracassada.

Victor então vai para o topo da torre, onde uma magia de gelo eterno permite que o chão seja perfeito para ele fazer um de seus hobbies favoritos: patinação artística, que infelizmente também se tornou algo monótono.

"Ei, velho." Yuri diz, se aproximando do muro como um grande pássaro branco e carregando um grande embrulho preto nas patas. 

" _ Kotenok _ !" Victor exclama, abrindo um sorriso forçado para o irmão mais novo dele.

"Já disse para não me chamar desse apelido de merda!" O morcego se transforma em um adolescente de cabelos dourados, que empurra o embrulho com o pé na direção do irmão mais velho, o fazendo deslizar no gelo. "Trouxe o que você pediu. A melhor comida do mundo."

"Valeu." Victor apenas diz, pegando o embrulho e o abrindo, revelando a comida favorita do irmão mais novo. 

"Não vai comer?" Yuri pergunta, franzindo a testa ao ver o irmão fechar o embrulho e usar um feitiço para transportar ele até o andar de baixo da torre.

"Não estou com fome no momento." Victor responde, dando de ombros para o irmão. 

"Faça como quiser." Yuri ergue o dedo do meio para ele e se transforma em pássaro novamente, dando duas voltas ao redor de Victor e se afastando da torre pelo ar.

Victor, já não mais animado para retornar a patinar no gelo, segue para o andar de baixo da torre, onde fica o quarto dele, desfazendo a magia que criou lâminas de gelo nos sapatos dele à medida que desce as escadas. Após um banho quente e roupas folgadas, ele vai até o batente da varanda com o embrulho na mão, se sentando e começando a comer os Piroshki enquanto admira o pôr do sol.

**~x~**

**[Dias depois.]**

"Quê?!" Georgi o espelho exclama de repente, assustando Victor.

O bruxo observa com surpresa o espelho olhar para o aparelho celular com os olhos arregalados, como se estivesse vendo algo chocante.

"Espelho?" Ele pergunta, sentindo um arrepio quando o espelho olha para ele ainda em choque.

"Por que diabos 'Katsudon' está falando sobre este lugar?" Georgi pergunta, franzindo a testa para ele.

"Quê?" Victor congela, não entendendo nada do que está acontecendo.

Mas então, para a surpresa de Victor, Georgi estende o telefone e os fones de ouvido para ele. Victor, chocado, coloca os fones e pega o aparelho, instintivamente fechando os olhos ao ouvir uma voz delicada e gentil deles.

" _...a torre Stammi Vicino é um grande monumento histórico do reino de Rostelecom, criada para simbolizar o fim das crueldades de uma bruxa maléfica há séculos pelos descendentes dela, a ponto de servir como prisão para bruxos de Rostelecom que causem problemas para o reino. Desta vez, a torre é controlada pela Grande Bruxa Lilia, e abriga um dos bruxos maléficos que causou desordem no reino de Yutopia anos atrás, ao amaldiçoar o príncipe recém-nascido no meio da celebração do nascimento dele. _ " A voz se interrompe, dando espaço para outra, desta vez feminina, falar sobre o que foi anunciado recentemente. " _ Sim, ao que parece, o bruxo maléfico quer causar mais problemas fazer publicações no Facebook das Guildas de Aventureiros dos Reinos de Rostelecom, Yutopia, Terra Incógnita, Euros e até de Leroy. _ "

A outra voz pergunta sobre o conteúdo das postagens, e então, após uma risada super fofa causar o coração de Victor dar Quad Flips, a primeira responde a pergunta.

" _ Segundo a postagem que eu li na página da Liga dos Aventureiros de Yutopia, o bruxo maléfico Victor desafia os heróis de todos os reinos para resgatar ele da Torre Stammi Vicino e oferece ele mesmo como recompensa para o vencedor. _ " Ele se interrompe novamente quando a voz feminina pergunta o que isso significaria. " _ Talvez ele quisesse dizer submissão total? Apesar de ser uma pessoa temida, pode-se dizer que muitas pessoas podem desejar ter ele como um servo. Na minha opinião, isso tudo não passa de uma travessura de alguém e não tem nada a ver com Maléfico Bruxo Victor Nikiforov. Ah, olha só a hora! Eu sou Katsudon e você acabou de escutar meu programa Night Stories Monday, na rádio Hasetsu Online. Até a próxima semana. _ "

_ Espera, que? _

_ O que diabos está acontecendo? _

"Georgi, você pode checar a página do Facebook da Liga dos Aventureiros de Rostelecom?" Victor pergunta, devolvendo o aparelho para o espelho, que ergue a sobrancelha para ele em resposta.

"Elementar, meu claro mestre idiota." Ele responde, digitando algo no telefone celular e, com um estalar de dedos, faz a página surgir no espelho brilhantemente e ofuscar a visão de Victor, que tampa o rosto imediatamente. "Ah… Foi mal."

"Você fez de propósito!" Victor exclama, fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

"Eu fiz." O espelho diz, dando uma piscadela para ele, que o olha horrorizado.

"Ei!" Victor exclama, mas franze a testa quando Georgi muda a página para o modo escuro e começa a ler as postagens ali escritas. 

Inclusive uma em especial, que usa uma conta com informações dele para anunciar o desafio anunciado pelo tal Katsudon. Victor, que acha o uso de redes sociais entediante, não entende como existe uma conta dele. 

_ A não ser… _

"Meu querido mestre." Georgi diz, passando esmalte roxo escuro das unhas da mão esquerda. "Se caso for de seu interesse, eu posso hackear essa conta e descobrir quem está querendo te sacanear."

"Espera, o que?!" Victor exclama, surpreso. "Você é capaz mesmo de fazer isso?!" 

"Basta me ordenar." Georgi rola os olhos e solta um longo suspiro, ficando frustrado com o fato de ele ter um mestre com problemas sérios de memória.

Victor então respira fundo, arregala os olhos, coloca a mão direita na cintura e aponta para ele usando a mão esquerda dele. 

"Espelho, espelho meu. Eu ordeno que hackeie essa conta do Facebook." Ele diz, abrindo um sorriso e afirmando com a cabeça, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"Precisa mesmo fazer pose?" O espelho pergunta, franzindo a testa ao notar que errou a pintura da unha por causa dele. 

"Eu preciso manter a minha personalidade." Victor dá uma piscadela para o espelho, que rola os olhos para ele.

"Agora eu entendo o motivo de existir uma TAG 'Victor Nikiforov is Extra' no AO3." Georgi o espelho comenta, fazendo Victor franzir a testa na direção dele.

"Quê?" 

"Não é nada." Georgi comenta, acenando com a mão dramaticamente para o mestre dele. "Então… Hacking?"

"Sim, por favor." Victor pede, já se esquecendo do que acabou de escutar.

E então, Victor observa Georgi mexer novamente no telefone, começando a preparar diversos elogios para dizer a ele, quando percebe que o maldito está…  _ fazendo uma ligação? _

"Ei, Katsuki? Você poderia hackear a página do Facebook do meu mestre idiota e dizer quem foi que criou ela? Não, ele é burro demais para isso." Georgi diz, ignorando os protestos de Victor. "Plisetsky?"

Victor congela, pois esse é o segundo sobrenome de Yuri, o que confirma as suspeitas dele anteriormente. 

_ (Algo que ele ia comentar sim, mas foi interrompido por aquele espelho maldito que ele planeja amaldiçoar pelo resto da vida.) _

"E então? O que vai fazer?" Georgi o espelho pergunta, após desligar o telefone.

"Com relação a Yuri e ao desafio, eu não sei." Victor comenta, inclinando o rosto e batendo com o dedo indicador direito no queixo, olhando para ele friamente. "Agora com relação a você…"

Lentamente, Georgi o espelho arregala os olhos e tenta escapar da magia do mestre dele. Infelizmente, ele não consegue e passa a ser amaldiçoado.

**...**

Para o horror de Victor, ele não esperava que alguém fosse querer realizar o desafio na manhã daquela terça-feira, bem cedo. 

_ Quando eu disse bem cedo, eu quis dizer às 6 da manhã. _

E o pior de tudo. O tal herói possui uma voz tão alta, tão irritante e tão idiota que Victor imediatamente se recusa a permitir que ele entre na torre dele.

"Victor, oh Maléfico Victor! Por que não desce seus grandes cabelos prateados para que o grande Príncipe Herói JJ possa lhe resgatar desta terrível prisão?!" 

Victor, que havia acabado de fechar os olhos e adormecido, acorda assustado. 

_ Que diabos? _

Victor se arrasta até sua janela, observando o famoso Príncipe Herói Jean-Jacques Leroy, usando roupas verdes ridículas. Ao lado dele, há uma bela moça de cabelos negros curtos segurando um cajado prateado e um adolescente de cabelos castanhos claros com um arco e uma aljava cheia de flechas no ombro.

"Nem pensar! Meu cabelo é precioso demais para ser usado desse jeito por idiotas atrevidos! Você quer subir, precisa ser por conta própria!" Victor exclama, usando a mão direita para afastar os cabelos do rosto dramaticamente. "Boa sorte!"

E Victor decide impedir que eles consigam entrar na torre dele, lançando um feitiço no terreno ao redor para erguer um muro alto de galhos, que se entrelaçam firmemente, surpreendendo os três aventureiros. Satisfeito, Viktor finalmente se deita na cama e vai dormir em paz.

**~x~**

**[Na noite da próxima segunda-feira.]**

" _ Ao que parece, o Bruxo Maléfico decidiu dificultar o desafio dele, ao criar um muro para impedir a entrada da party de Jean-Jacques Leroy, Isabela Yang e Leo de la Iglesia. _ " Katsudon anuncia, naquela noite. " _ Leo, que é nosso amigo, informa que depois de uma semana tentando entrar na torre, Leroy não irá mais invadir a torre onde Victor Nikiforov está preso. Mas ao que parece, um novo grupo pretende participar do desafio, dessa vez pertencendo ao reino Terra Incógnita. _ "

_ Quê? _

Victor solta um longo gemido, não acreditando que outras pessoas planejam participar desse maldito desafio. Victor decide que está na hora de dificultar a situação para os tais aventureiros, dessa vez conjurando um grande Poodle marrom.

"Makkachin." Ele nomeia o Poodle, que late duas vezes para ele. "Proteja esta torre de pessoas ruins."

E novamente, Victor dorme profundamente durante o dia, enquanto os aventureiros Phichit Chulanont, Guang-Hong Ji, Seung-Gil Lee, Min-So Park e Cao Bin tentam invadir a torre. 

Katsudon revela em seu programa que eles desistiram, mas que um grupo vindo do reino de Euros, de Rostelecom e de Yutopia também planejam invadir a torre. Victor, como sempre, adormece durante o dia e fica acordado a noite inteira. 

Isso na verdade acontece por causa da maldição que ele colocou acidentalmente no Príncipe de Yutopia anos atrás. Desde então, ele só consegue dormir depois de ficar acordado a noite inteira. 

**~x~**

" _ Ao que parece, nenhum dos grupos conseguiu entrar na Torre Stammi Vicino. _ " Katsudon anuncia, dois meses após ter anunciado o início do desafio. " _ Além disso, eu decidi investigar por conta própria e descobri que, como eu havia suspeitado, não foi o Bruxo Maléfico quem realmente criou as postagens e sim o irmão mais novo dele. Por causa disso, a Liga dos Aventureiros está dando por encerrado o desafio. Além disso, após informar A Grande Bruxa sobre o que eu descobri, nós dois conversamos seriamente sobre isso e ela me informou que irá punir o filho mais novo dela. _ "

_ Espera, quê? Quem é ele para ser capaz de conversar com a mãe de Victor tão facilmente? _

" _ Eu também tomei uma decisão séria, mas que só irei revelar para todos no próximo programa. Eu sou Katsudon e você acabou de escutar meu programa Night Stories Monday, na rádio Hasetsu Online. Até a próxima semana. _ " E com aquelas palavras enigmáticas, o programa de rádio semanal acaba.

Victor faz bico e cruza os braços, não gostando nada desse suspense todo. Ele solta um longo suspiro, aliviado por finalmente terem encerrado o tal desafio estúpido, e após um bom banho relaxante, ele vai dormir profundamente.

E quando ele acorda, ele se encontra cara a cara com…  _ Espera, quem? _

Um jovem homem muito bonito de cabelos negros bagunçados, rosto pálido, óculos de armação azul no rosto, lábios rosados… 

_ Ei, por que diabos ele está reparando nos lábios daquele homem? _

Mas então, Victor inconscientemente prende a respiração quando observa ele franzir a testa de repente e abrir os olhos dele, que Victor imediatamente percebe serem grandes olhos castanhos. O homem solta um bocejo fofo que ele esconde com uma mão, a usando logo em seguida para coçar os olhos.

"Ohayo." Ele diz para Victor, se espreguiçando e se levantando da cama.

Victor, que não entendendo o que diabos está acontecendo, fica apenas olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados.

"Boa noite, Príncipe." Georgi o espelho cumprimenta formalmente o homem, que coça atrás da cabeça enquanto olha em volta.

"Boa noite, Georgi. Obrigado por permitir que eu fique aqui." 

Príncipe? 

_ Ele é um Príncipe? _

_ E como assim Georgi permitiu que ele ficasse aqui? _

_ Quem é esse homem, que nesse exato momento o olha seriamente, com o rosto inclinado? _

"Então foi você..." Ele começa a dizer, fazendo Victor franzir a testa. "Saudações, Bruxo Maléfico Victor Nikiforov. Eu sou Yuuri, Segundo Príncipe da Família Real Katsuki, regentes do reino de Yutopia."

_ Yuuri… _

_ O Príncipe que ele amaldiçoou 10 anos atrás, quando era um bebe… _

"Por que você está aqui?" Victor pergunta, olhando para ele apavoradamente.

"Yuri contou para mim e para a Grande Bruxa Lilia o que realmente aconteceu após ser questionado por causa do desafio. Ele contou que queria te ajudar a sorrir novamente e que ele lançou a maldição em mim anos atrás para me matar porque eu possuo o mesmo nome que ele, sendo que você lançou uma magia para me proteger, e eu acabei absorvendo a sua magia, fazendo com que meu corpo se desenvolvesse rapidamente." Príncipe Yuuri revela, se aproximando de Victor e se ajoelhando ao lado da cama, de frente para ele. "Eu estou aqui para te informar que você não está mais sob punição por causa da minha maldição e que você pode sair desta torre quando quiser."

Victor, olhando para ele em choque, não consegue pensar em algo a não ser…

"Você conseguiu completar o desafio." Georgi diz, quebrando o clima que estava rolando entre os dois.

Príncipe Yuuri olha para o espelho com surpresa, e quando retorna a olhar para Victor, leva a mão direita para a boca, notando que ele tem toda razão. 

"Eu acho… que terei que anunciar isso no próximo episódio de Night Stories Monday." Ele diz, dando risadas.

Mas Victor se vê encantado com a fofura que é as bochechas coradas dele, antes de…

"Você disse Night Stories Monday?" Ele pergunta para o Príncipe. "Por acaso, você é… Katsudon?"

"Sim?" Yuuri responde, embaraçado.

"Ai meu deus, eu amo você!" Victor diz, imediatamente se jogando nele, fazendo Yuuri o abraçar em reflexo, chocado com o que escuta.


	2. Um Belo Não Tão Adormecido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando nasceu, o pequeno príncipe do reino de Yutopia, Yuuri Katsuki, foi amaldiçoado por dois seres maléficos. Obrigado a ficar acordado por todas as noites, ele passou anos e anos da vida dele vivendo trancado no castelo sob as ordens do pai dele, recebendo diversos tipos de lições das fadas Minako, Yuuko e Kanako, que o ajudam a fugir do castelo todas as noites de segunda quando ele passa a trabalhar em um programa de rádio na internet.

Era uma vez, o dia do nascimento do príncipe Yuuri traz alegria para o povo do reino de Yutopia. O príncipe, um milagre concebido pelos deuses anos depois após curandeiros declarar a Rainha Hiroko incapaz de dar à luz após o difícil nascimento da Princesa Mari, é um bebê gordinho e saudável.

Nos braços da mãe, o bebê está sendo batizado pelas fadas que residem no próprio reino em uma celebração que por lei ocorre em todos os reinos e para todas as famílias. Por causa do nascimento milagroso do bebê Yuuri, as Fadas Madrinhas de Yutopia decidiram abençoar ele com beleza, inteligência e saúde.

Mas após Minako, Yuuko e Kanako realizarem a bênção, todos são surpreendidos por dois seres mágicos que surgem de repente no Salão Real. Um deles, um adolescente de longos cabelos prateados e olhos azuis, olha em volta confuso. O outro, um menino de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, também olha em volta, com o rosto franzido.

"Victor, seu estúpido! Você errou de local de novo!" Ele exclama, chutando com força a perna do mais velho.

"Yuuuuuuura~!" O adolescente chamado Victor choraminga, fazendo bico. "Eu não entendo! Eu tinha certeza de ter usado a magia do teletransporte corretamente!"

"Com licença." Minako os interrompe, para surpresa deles. "Estamos no meio de um batizado, então eu gostaria de pedir que se retirem imediatamente…"

"Batizado?!" Victor exclama, se animando. "Yura! Estamos em um batizado! Vamos participar também!"

"Victor, não!" O menino chamado Yura tenta agarrar ele pela capa negra, mas é empurrado pelo adolescente, que havia encontrado o bebê nos braços da mãe.

"Ai meu deus, como ele é fofo!" Victor exclama, tocando com o dedo indicador direito a bochecha gordinha do bebê. "Como ele se chama?"

"Yuuri." A rainha diz, olhando para o adolescente com um sorriso largo no rosto.

O adolescente de cabelos prateados de repente congela ao sentir magia fluir violentamente ao redor do salão. E então, todos observam ele tentar controlar a magia, mas isso acaba causando uma pequena explosão mágica, que afeta ele, a Rainha Hiroko e o bebê dela.

"Hiroko!" Rei Toshiya exclama, indo até a esposa, que havia caído sentada no chão por causa do impacto.

Bebê Yuuri, que até então observava tudo silenciosamente enquanto se aninhava nos braços de sua mãe, começa a chorar alto.

"Eu acho que vocês dois devem ir embora." A fada de nome Minako diz friamente para Victor e Yuri, que estão chocados com o que acabou de acontecer.

"Desapareça, ser Maléfico!" A fada de nome Kanako ordena, empurrando Victor para trás para que ele se afaste ainda mais da rainha e do pequeno príncipe.

"Vocês são filhos da Grande Bruxa Lilia, correto?" A fada de nome Yuuko pergunta para eles, sorrindo tristemente. "Eu irei mandar uma carta para ela notificando sobre o ocorrido. Agora, eu recomendo que voltem para vosso reino, se não quiserem ser presos por terem atentado contra a Família Real do Reino de Yutopia."

"Não, eu…" Victor começa a dizer, ficando cada vez mais pálido. "Me desculpem."

E então ele agarra o braço de seu irmão mais novo e faz ambos sumirem dali. 

Leva horas para a rainha conseguir acalmar seu filho, e nem mesmo as fadas são capazes de compreender a magia peculiar que agora percorre o corpo do bebê.

"Não se preocupem, Rainha Hiroko. Príncipe Yuuri ainda está sendo agraciado pelas nossas bênçãos, então podemos ter certeza de que ele será uma pessoa saudável, inteligente e forte." Minako revela para a rainha, que solta um longo suspiro, aliviada por aquelas palavras. 

Mas, apesar disso, elas não esperavam que a magia acabaria interferindo nas bênçãos dessa maneira. Príncipe Yuuri se vê acordado durante a noite e dormindo de dia, possui algo que só foi diagnosticado como ansiedade quando ele se tornou adulto e possui problemas de visão. 

Por causa disso, as fadas decidiram se tornar as tutoras dele, o ensinando sobre línguas, matemática, ciências, história, geografia, danças, computação, artes marciais e também a controlar a magia que está dentro dele graças a tutelagem de um bruxo viajante do Reino de Euros, de nome Celestino Cialdini e seu pupilo, um garoto três mais novo que o Príncipe, de nome Phichit, que descende de uma família de bruxos do Reino de Terra Incógnita e que imediatamente havia declarado que seria o melhor amigo de Yuuri, para alívio dos pais dele.

"Ei, Yuuri! Quando eu crescer, eu vou ser um grande aventureiro!" Phichit declara para o amigo, logo após o jantar.

"Que legal!" Yuuri exclama, abrindo um largo sorriso para Phichit.

"Por que não se junta a mim?" Phichit pergunta, se chutando mentalmente ao perceber que Yuuri desfaz o sorriso.

"Você sabe que eu não posso. Eu não consigo ficar acordado de dia e tem a magia maligna que carrego em meu corpo." Yuuri morde o lábio inferior, tentando não chorar. 

"Me desculpa!! Eu prometo dar um jeito de te fazer ser um aventureiro também!" Phichit exclama, surpreendendo o amigo, que o abraça com força e acaba chorando.

**~x~**

E Phichit cumpre a promessa um ano depois, já um adolescente de 15 anos. Ele, assim que recebe a licença de aventureiro iniciante, usa seu carisma para saber mais sobre a Liga dos Aventureiros até que descobre que há uma rádio na internet que é patrocinada pela Liga e que está precisando de voluntários e idéias para programas que possam trazer audiência, principalmente no período noturno.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuri~! Meu querido e precioso e amado filho que eu amo tanto de coração~!" Phichit exclama, fazendo pose no meio do salão da Liga dos Aventureiros enquanto fala com Yuuri no celular.

" _ Phichiiiiiiiit~! _ " Yuuri exclama de volta, e Phichit se vê imaginando o bico que ele está fazendo naquele momento. " _ Eu já disse que eu não sou o seu filho! _ "

"Não! Eu estou sendo traído!" Phichit leva a mão na testa, fazendo drama e ignorando os olhares de surpresa dos outros aventureiros e de raiva dos funcionários da liga. "Traído pelo meu único aliado em toda a minha vida~!"

" _ Phichit, isso é embaraçante! _ " Yuuri reclama, do outro lado da linha, no exato momento em que a funcionária da liga que o atendeu cutucar Phichit no ombro esquerdo, o fazendo se virar para ela.

"Senhor Chulanont. Eu recomendo que se retire deste estabelecimento se for continuar a falar no celular. Eu me lembro de ter informado da proibição do uso do aparelho dentro da Liga dos Aventureiros para você quando lhe entreguei a licença." Ela o informa, o fazendo fazer bico.

" _ Phichit, passe o telefone para ela. _ " Yuuri diz, do outro lado da linha, para a surpresa dele.

"Ok." Phichit responde para ele e então estende o aparelho para a funcionária, com um largo sorriso no rosto. "É para você."

"Quê?!" Ela pergunta, de testa franzida e com raiva, pegando o aparelho da mão dele bruscamente e o aproximando do do rosto dela. "Alô, aqui é Xiao Mei, da Liga dos Aventureiros."

E todos ali passam a observar ela ficar cada vez mais pálida e nervosa, arregalando os olhos em choque com o que escutava. Ainda bem que Phichit está gravando a ligação, assim ele poderá escutar o que Yuuri está dizendo para ela mais tarde. 

"Sim, Vossa Alteza." Ela finalmente diz, para a surpresa das outras pessoas. "Eu entendo."

E ela devolve o telefone celular para Phichit, ainda de olhos arregalados e com o rosto pálido.

"Sob ordens do Príncipe Katsuki Yuuri do reino de Yutopia, você não será punido por desobedecer a regra de uso do aparelho dentro deste estabelecimento." Ela declara, friamente. "Com licença."

E Phichit a observa se virar de costas para ele e se afastar, sendo observada por outros aventureiros e pessoas. Phichit, vendo que a ligação ainda está em andamento, aproxima o telefone celular do rosto.

"Obrigado por espantar ela, Yuuri~!" Ele diz normalmente, indo em direção a porta de entrada da Liga dos Aventureiros.

" _ Minha autoridade foi capaz de te livrar de ser punido, mesmo estando em reinos diferentes, mas você não pode abusar disso _ ." Yuuri diz, soltando um longo suspiro. " _ E então? Vai me contar o verdadeiro motivo desta ligação? _ "

"Ah, sim. Eu quase ia esquecendo." Phichit dá um tapa na própria testa, não acreditando que ia se esquecer de algo tão importante. "Yuuri, o que você acha de ser um locutor de rádio para a Liga dos Aventureiros?"

" _ Explique-se. _ " Yuuri ordena, após longos minutos de silêncio, que Phichit não ousa interromper.

"Bem, eu descobri que a rádio online da Liga está precisando de pessoas para serem locutores e que eles procuram ideias para novos programas a fim de aumentar a audiência, inclusive durante as noites." Ele revela para Yuuri, imaginando a cara de surpresa dele.

_ "Entendo. E por acaso você tem alguma ideia sobre que tipo de programa você tem em mente? _ " Yuuri pergunta, fazendo Phichit abrir um largo sorriso.

"Obviamente." Ele declara, orgulhoso de si mesmo. "Yuuri, você é inteligente, sabe as línguas nativas de todos os reinos, sabe a história, a geografia, a mitologia, e diversas outras coisas sobre os reinos além de matemática, ciência, medicina, literatura e magia. Sua única limitação é a ordem de seu pai para que você não saia do castelo e o fato de você ser uma coruja noturna ao extremo. Então por que você não usa todo o seu conhecimento para auxiliar outros aventureiros? Você pode também contar histórias e comentar sobre elas, além de debater sobre alguma novidade da Liga dos Aventureiros. Além disso, o programa pode ser colocado para download na página da rádio e você só precisa usar basicamente seu laptop, um microfone e headphones."

Quando Phichit termina de falar, ele fica a esperar Yuuri processar o que ele acabou de dizer. Yuuri, que por um infortúnio foi vítima de um ser maléfico quando era um bebê e que sofre não só por causa disso mas também por causa do fato de ele não ser o sucessor do trono por ser o segundo filho do rei Toshiya e da rainha Hiroko. 

" _ Uau. _ " Yuuri diz, com a voz rouca. " _ Mas… eu devo mostrar meu rosto? _ "

"Não. É uma rádio, Yuuri. Não um canal no YouTube." Phichit imediatamente responde ao perceber que seu melhor amigo está ficando ansioso.

" _ Oh… _ " Novamente, Yuuri fica em silêncio e Phichit se vê amaldiçoando o maldito que amaldiçoou ele.

"Yuuri?" Ele pergunta, começando a ficar nervoso.

" _ Eu… eu preciso conversar com Minako-sensei. Mas… _ " Yuuri se interrompe novamente, e Phichit o escuta respirar fundo. " _ Mas eu acho que isso é perfeito para mim. Muito obrigado, Phichit. _ "

"Seu primeiro filho ou a posição de seu padrinho no seu casamento serve como recompensa." Phichit declara, andando em direção a um restaurante para realizar sua primeira quest como aventureiro. "Tchau, Yuuri~!"

" _ HAH?! Do que diabos você está falando?! _ " Yuuri exclama, mas Phichit apenas ri alto e desliga o telefone, mandando uma selfie de si no meio de uma tarde quente.

**...**

No reino de Yutopia, príncipe Yuuri rola os olhos e, olhando para o céu noturno e, depois de anos, abre um sorriso e fica empolgado por causa dessa ideia de Phichit. Mas primeiro, ele precisa falar com Minako-sensei e Mari-neechan, pois as duas podem ir à Liga dos Aventureiros do reino de Yutopia livremente e pedir educadamente pela ingressão dele na rádio online, contando que a transmissão ocorra no Castelo Real.

_ A imagem de duas mulheres com um largo sorriso nos rostos, olhos fechados e com uma aura negra em volta do corpo delas enquanto 'conversam' com Morooka-san, que é o presidente da Liga faz Yuuri suar frio.  _

Ele manda uma mensagem para as duas informando sobre a ideia de Phichit e as duas imediatamente apoiam essa ideia, já combinando de discutirem com os diretores da Liga Yutopiana o mais rápido possível. Algo que, para a surpresa do Príncipe, acontece logo na noite seguinte. Yuuri se assusta ao ver na sala de estudos dele caixas contendo um novo laptop, dois headphones com cancelamento de ruídos, dois microfones de mesa, programas de captura e edição de áudio e vídeo. Ao lado, um papel A4 para ele preencher e enviar para a Liga. Tirando a caneta favorita dele em mãos, ele imediatamente começa a preencher com as informações dele e detalhes sobre o que ele planeja com o futuro programa dele. Quando chega na linha em que pede a conta bancária dele para que ele recebesse o salário, ele decide escrever para doarem o salário dele para instituições de caridade.

Satisfeito, ele dobra um papel e o coloca em um envelope, o endereçando a Liga de Aventureiros do Reino de Yutopia antes de abrir a janela e assobiar, sorrindo logo em seguida ao perceber a aproximação de uma grande coruja de pelagem prateada.

"Vicchan." Ele diz, dando três biscoitos para ele antes de amarrar o envelope na perna da coruja. "Isso é muito importante, então eu preciso que entregue isso nas mãos de Morooka-san."

Com um longo pio, Vicchan ergue as asas e começa a bater violentamente, erguendo voo no exato momento em que Yuuri dá um passo para trás, fazendo se mexer o pingente que carrega o brasão da família Katsuki de um lado, o nome Vicchan e o número de telefone de Yuuri no outro.

" _ Itterashai _ , Vicchan." Yuuri acena com a mão, observando a coruja dá uma volta ao redor de si e se afasta, desaparecendo no céu noturno.

No jantar, Yuuri não perde tempo e abraça a irmã mais velha dele e a professora dele, além de anunciar que ele irá ser locutor da rádio online e que ele irá trabalhar ali no castelo. Isso deixa a Rainha Hiroko e o Rei Toshiya felizes e aliviados, pois eles carregam a culpa pela proibição da saída do filho deles do castelo. 

Yuuri retorna para a sala de estudos dele e passa a trabalhar nos dois laptops, instalando os programas e os novos equipamentos, os configurando até que ele se sinta confortável. Ele então organiza as músicas favoritas, livros e matérias de estudo dele no laptop antigo. 

Vicchan retorna no meio das lições de dança com Yuuko, com a resposta de Morooka e as informações do acesso ao site da internet onde a rádio é acessada. Yuuko, animada por ele, sugere que em alguns programas alguém como ela e Minako para debates. Yuuri ama a ideia e Minako concorda imediatamente e Yuuri percebe que, nas noites de segunda-feira feira, não há nada entre as 8 da noite até às 5 da manhã, período que é perfeito para ele.

Assim, nas noites das segundas-feiras, o programa Night Stories Monday passa a ser publicado ao vivo no site internacional da internet da Liga dos Aventureiros, sob a locução de Katsudon (Yuuri), Ice Madonna (Yuuko) e Lady Benois (Minako). Logo o programa ficou bastante popular e o download dele chegou a bater recordes e causar lentidão e até quebra no site da internet.

Phichit cria um grupo com amigos dele, para ajudar Yuuri com novidades das Ligas dos Aventureiros e dos reinos também. Ele também recruta as trigêmeas de Yuuko para criar redes sociais e uma página sobre o programa. Graças a isso, outras pessoas de todos os reinos passam a se comunicar com Katsudon, inclusive o senhor de um espelho encantado, Georgi Popovich. 

E depois de meses, algo peculiar acontece. Postagens do Bruxo Maléfico Victor Nikiforov nas páginas do Facebook das Ligas dos Aventureiros desafiam aventureiros de todos os reinos a tirar ele da Torre Stammi Vicino. Yuuri, que não só sabe da história do bruxo maléfico e o que aconteceu com ele quando era um bebê, como também recebe diversas informações dele de Popovich, acha estranho aquelas postagens. E após hackear a conta a pedido do Espelho, descobre que a conta está ligada a um e-mail com o nome Plisetsky. 

Yuuri usa Vicchan para mandar uma carta para a Grande Bruxa Lilia, informando sobre o que está acontecendo. A resposta chega dias depois com a presença da Bruxa em pessoa no castelo real, e com ela, Yuri Plisetsky. A presença do filho mais novo choca a maioria das pessoas ali presentes, que presenciaram ele e Victor anos atrás.

"Você…" Minako começa a gritar, olhando furiosamente para o menino de cabelos loiros. 

"Está tudo bem, Minako-sensei." Yuuri a interrompe, descendo as escadas que dá para o hall de entrada, fazendo todos os servos e a família dele o olhar com surpresa.

"Mas Yuuri, ele é…" Ela começa a dizer, mas é interrompida novamente, dessa vez pelo menino de 15 anos.

"O quê?!" Ele exclama, de olhos arregalados. "Você é o bebê de 10 anos atrás?!" 

Naquele momento, todos da família real e os servos que sabiam do verdadeiro motivo do Príncipe não ser permitido sair do castelo e passar boa parte das noites sozinho, estudando com Minako, Yuuki e Kanako. Yuuri na verdade tem 10 anos de idade, mas seu corpo começou a se desenvolver muito mais rápido que o normal, o tornando um adulto precoce. E para evitar constrangimento com o seu povo, a família real anunciou que o Príncipe foi amaldiçoado em um sono eterno.

_ Yuuri, obviamente, já havia percebido que seu corpo não era normal. Afinal ele mesmo estudou ciências humanas.  _

"Eu posso ver a magia do meu filho mais velho e de outros seres em você. Magias que vem das três fadas aqui presentes." A Grande Bruxa declara, fazendo todos ali se calarem. "Obviamente, a transferência de magia de um ser mágico para um não mágico é normalmente impossível, a não ser em um caso bastante especial."

"Do que você está falando?" Rainha Hiroko pergunta, olhando para o filho com surpresa.

"Proteção." Yuuri é quem responde, para a surpresa de todos ali presentes. 

"Correto." A Grande Bruxa olha para o príncipe com um milagroso sorriso no rosto, algo que faz o próprio filho dela ficar assustado e também empalidecer ao finalmente compreender o que ela está dizendo. "Ao que parece, meu filho mais velho na verdade usou a magia dele para proteger Príncipe Yuuri de uma outra magia poderosa, causando o Príncipe receber parte da magia dele quando era um bebê. Não é, Yura?"

"Mas Mama! Não é justo ele ter o mesmo nome que eu!" Yuri exclama, começando a chorar ao ver que foi encurralado.

"Além disso, tem o fato de você usar uma conta no nome de Victor para desafiar aventureiros a invadir a Torre Stammi Vicino e retirar ele de lá." Yuuri revela a todos, sorrindo ao ver o adolescente o olhar em choque. 

"Isso é verdade?" Lilia pergunta, olhando para o filho com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Como você…" Yuri Plisetsky começa a responder, mas congela ao ver o olhar da mãe dele.

"Eu apenas verifiquei as informações do perfil e vi que ele estava conectado a uma conta do Google que usa o seu sobrenome." Yuuri responde a ele, dando de ombros. 

"Eu só queria que Vitya não ficasse mais sozinho! Depois de anos preso naquela torre, sem poder sair por minha causa…" Ele se interrompe, nervoso. "Eu nunca quis que meu irmão ficasse sozinho."

"Bem, isso significa que está na hora de te punir adequadamente e de resolver como lidar com a situação de Vitya." A Grande Bruxa anuncia, e todos observam o menino afirmar com a cabeça.

"Na verdade, existe um jeito de manipular a magia no meu corpo para que eu não continue a envelhecer mais rápido sem que eu perca a magia que foi colocada nele?" Yuuri pergunta, fazendo a mulher olhar para ele curiosamente. 

"Isso é fácil." Ela apenas diz, erguendo a mão direita e estalando os dedos. 

Yuuri sente seu corpo ficar mais leve. Tão leve que de repente, ele cai de joelhos e se senta no chão, usando os braços para manter seu rosto erguido.

"Descanse e recupere as suas forças, Príncipe Yuuri." Ela diz para ele, que afirma a cabeça para ela.

"Não vá embora? Ainda preciso pedir algo." Yuuri pede, antes de fechar os olhos e finalmente desmaiar.

"Ele está dormindo." Minako informa a família Katsuki, que solta um longo suspiro.

"A magia que faz o corpo dele se desenvolver mais rapidamente foi convertida na magia que o Príncipe é capaz de usar. Por causa disso, o corpo dele agora está em processo de desaceleração. Deixem ele descansar confortavelmente e se preparem para o alimentar bastante quando acordar. Enquanto isso, se não for incomodo, eu gostaria de esperar até ele acordar e escutar o que ele tem a pedir."

"Não se preocupe, eu já mandei preparar um quarto de hóspedes para você, Madame." Rainha Hiroko a informa, a fazendo afirmar com a cabeça, rosto sério.

**…**

Príncipe Yuuri acorda dois dias depois, na noite de segunda-feira, e depois de um bom banho nas fontes termais do castelo e um jantar saudável, ele já está de pé, pronto para mais uma noite de trabalho, em que ele anuncia o fim do desafio do Bruxo Maléfico. 

Tudo estava indo bem, exceto…

"É bom ver você bem, Príncipe Yuuri." A Grande Bruxa Lilia Baranovskaya anuncia, entrando no salão de estudos dele aposto ter sido convocada por ele momentos atrás, minutos antes do amanhecer.

"Muito obrigado, Madame Lilia." Príncipe Yuuri diz, se aproximando da mesa dele, onde uma mala grande de rodas, uma de ombro e algumas sacolas estão. "Se não for problema, eu gostaria de pedir que retire a maldição que prende Victor à Torre Stammi Vicino."

"Na verdade, nunca houve uma maldição que o prendesse naquela torre. Foi ele mesmo quem se puniu por não querer sair." A Grande Bruxa o informa, o fazendo soltar um suspiro de alívio.

"Então, só falta uma última coisa." Yuuri então se coloca de frente para ela e se curva, formalmente. "Muito obrigada por tudo o que fez por mim. Agora está na hora."

"Posso saber para onde está indo?" A Bruxa pergunta, erguendo a sobrancelha para ele.

"Para a Torre Stammi Vicino." Yuuri responde, voltando a posição normal e a olhando seriamente.

"Entendo. Desejo boa sorte para você, Príncipe Yuuri." Ela diz, se curvando para ele também. "E com isso, eu vou me embora."

Ela desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça, algo que não surpreende Yuuri, que após deixar um envelope endereçado a família e as tutoras dele, se aproxima da bagagem, chama por Vicchan e respira fundo, ansioso por finalmente ele poder fazer algo que ele sempre sonhou em fazer, mas que o medo causado pela maldição que ele carregava e pelo fato de que ele não queria desobedecer e preocupar a família dele.

_ Sair daquele castelo em busca de uma aventura. _

Com Vicchan no ombro direito e a as bagagens em mãos, ele usa a magia para se teletransportar em direção da torre Stammi Vicino, onde ele enche de carinho e elogios o Poodle, que o enche de lambidas ao perceber a magia do Bruxo nele e entra na torre, subindo as escadas e finalmente chegando ao quarto onde ele finalmente percebe a presença do rapaz de cabelos prateados dormindo em uma larga cama. Em um grande espelho, ele vê uma placa de  _ 'Hora do sono. Não me pertube.'  _

Dando risadas, ele coloca as malas dele em um canto da parede, coloca Vicchan na janela para que ele pudesse ir caçar a comida dele e se deita na cama, ao lado do homem que causou o início de tudo. E ele fecha os olhos, sentindo que algo dentro dele finalmente se sente completo.

**…**

" _ Olá, eu sou Katsudon e sejam bem vindos a mais um capítulo de Night Stories Monday. Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu durante essa última semana. Nem eu mesmo estou acreditando, mesmo estando olhando para o Bruxo Maléfico neste exato momento, que está sentado na minha frente fazendo caretas bobas para tentar me fazer rir… Vitya, por favor pare… _ " O locutor se interrompe, dando risadas e completamente interrompendo o roteiro do programa de rádio online. 

" _ Eu ganhei, Yuuri~! _ " A voz de Victor Nikiforov surge de repente. " _ Você ganhou o desafio e me tem como recompensa. Agora, posso ter você como recompensa também? _ "

" _ Isso… parece com um pedido de casamento. _ " Katsudon comenta, parecendo não perceber que todos os ouvintes escutaram isso vindo dele.

" _ Bem… eu adoraria me casar com você! _ " Victor exclama, bastante animado.

" _ Oh… _ " Katsudon para de falar por um longo tempo, até que finalmente… " _ Sim. _ "

E com isso, eles viveram felizes para sempre, na Torre Stammi Vicino, onde Yuuri continua seu programa de rádio nas noites das segundas-feiras e passa a cuidar da comida e da limpeza da torre, enquanto Victor o ajuda a patinar e passa a vender poções feitas por eles.


End file.
